


Adrien's Birthday Bang

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, PWP, Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Adrien turns 24 years old, and Marinette has the best present waiting for him at home. Well, three presents to be exact
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Adrien's Birthday Bang

“Alright Kagami, now squeeze your boobs around him like this” Alya demonstrated, sandwiching Adrien’s cock between her breasts.

“Hmm…I’m not sure I’m big enough for this” Kagami thought aloud.

“Hey, if I can do it, you can too” Marinette giggled, her hands running through Adrien’s golden hair.

Adrien Agreste was currently in heaven. His head was resting on the lap of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and his dick was being sandwiched between the beautiful Kagami Tsurgi and Alya Cesaire. If someone had told him that when he got home that day, he’d see the three sexiest women he knew laying on his bed naked and willing to fuck him six ways to Sunday, he would’ve called them crazy. But that’s exactly what happened. Apparently, Marinette organized this for his 24th birthday. She was such an amazing girlfriend.

“If you can’t manage it Kagami, I’m more than willing to take him all by myself” Alya teased, smothering Adrien’s cock between her huge DD cups. Kagami grit her teeth, making an expression that made Adrien very scared (but also a little horny)

“I can manage. Just you watch!” Kagami pushed Alya off and tried wrapping her own breasts around Adrien’s length. They weren’t as big as Alya’s, maybe only a C cup, but they were just as soft.

“You two are so cute when you fight like this” Adrien chuckled. Above him, he could hear Marinette giggling. She leaned over and kissed his forehead

“You’re cuter~” She smirked. Adrien hummed happily. Just being sandwiched between three beautiful girls like this was any man’s dream. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet cover his tip. He looked down to see Kagami sucking him off. He groaned as she gazed up at him, lust clear in her eyes. 

“Oh fuck…” Adrien grit his teeth, feeling Kagami moving her head further down on him. Man, he forgot how good she was at that! Alya moved up to his side, gently licking his hardened nipple. Marinette moved her hand and started rubbing his other nipple. Adrien was a moaning machine, one girl going down on him, and the other two playing with his sensitive chest.

“His little moans are so cute~” Alya snickered, planting a kiss on his nipple before swirling her tongue around it in a circle. Kagami, feeling a little left out, pushed her head all the way down, taking Adrien’s cock into her mouth completely. Adrien felt like he could cum right then. He pushed his hips up, wanting to feel Kagami’s throat around his cock. She gagged a little bit before pushing his hips down.  
“Warn me next time” Kagami glared at him. Adrien gave her an apologetic wince.

“Sorry…you just felt so good…” He apologized. Kagami sighed and kissed his cock

“What are we to do with you?” Alya mused, running her fingers down his chest. Marinette moved her legs, so they were on either side of Adrien’s head. Alya looked up at her and grinned “Good call. I think that face of his would make a good seat” She shot Adrien a smug grin.

“What do you mean by th-MPH!?” Adrien was cut off by Marinette sitting on him, her pussy pressing against his mouth.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to surprise you” Marinette apologized. Adrien gave her a thumbs up before shoving his tongue inside her. Adrien was no stranger to eating out his girlfriend and got to work licking and flicking all the spots she liked. Kagami meanwhile, sat up, positioning herself above his throbbing member.

“Alright, here we go…” She lowered herself on him, biting her lip as his thick shaft pushed its way into her tight pussy. Kagami felt her knees buckle when she reached halfway, the sensation too much for her. She fell onto the rest of his cock, almost screaming out loud. It hurt a little, but damn if it didn’t feel amazing. She moved her hips side-to-side, moaning, and running her nails down Adrien’s chest. The blonde model moaned into his girlfriend’s pussy, which caused her to shiver. Alya meanwhile was simply taking it all in. The sight of one pretty blonde boy being ridden by two beautiful girls at once was one she’d remember forever. 

“Fuck, you guys are so hot” Alya moaned. Her hand trailed down between her legs as she started rubbing her pussy lips. Marinette saw this and beckoned for her. Alya scooted over only for Marinette to shove two fingers into her friend. Alya squeaked as Marinette went to town on her pussy. “Damn girl! You’re really good at that…oh fuck…” Marinette giggled and leaned forward, kissing Alya right on the lips.

“H-hey…” Kagami whimpered. “Don’t leave me out of it…” Marinette turned to her and kissed her too. Kagami could taste Alya on her. The three girls took turns making out. Alya kissed Kagami, who kissed Marinette, then back to Alya. Soon, Adrien started grunting under Marinette, slapping her thigh to get her attention. She lifted herself off him.

“I’m gonna cum…” he grunted “But I want to do it on you girls…” Kagami got the message and climbed off him too. The three girls crowded in front of Adrien, who was now standing over them, jerking himself off. The three of them opened their mouths, eagerly waiting for his load. Adrien threw his head back and groaned as he jizzed on the three of them. Most of the cum got in Alya’s mouth, who had strategically placed herself towards the center. Marinette and Kagami started making out with her to try to steal some of Adrien’s cum. Adrien only chuckled at this. Seeing three girls covered in his cum and fighting over it let him get back to full mast almost instantly

“Ladies, relax. There’s plenty of me to go around” The three girls turned to him and saw his cock was back up. They surrounded him, Marinette on his left, Kagami on his right, and Alya in the middle. The three of them started licking his cock, ready for round two of what would be a very long night.


End file.
